peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-22 ; Comments *Start of show:'' "When you hear this programme dear friends, I shall be in Moscow, MOCKBAThe Russian language uses the Cyrillic alphabet, where the city of Moscow is written as Москва́, which in English is pronounce as Moskva. as they seem to spell it over there, doing research on effect of intense cold on obesity. In tonight's programme we have for you, lots of world music, The Bhundu Boys in session along with the Triffids, and from Iceland." '' *Peel starts a first in three pre-recorded programmes of music being played outside Britain and North America, whilst he is in Russia doing a documentary called John Peel In Russia. All tracks marked by brackets in italics denotes the country of origin of the artist. *Peel plays a Dissidenten track called Inshalla, requested by Robert Lloyd. *Peel mentions reading a letter from a Finnish female listener on his Rock Radio show who mentioned that one day she would like to touch his breasts, which Peel said she might enjoy. Sessions *Triffids #3, recorded 20th May 1986, repeat, first broadcast 27 May 1986. Available on Leave the Straight Life Behind: Expanded Edition 2xCD, 2014 (3-Loop 3RANGE-18) *Bhundu Boys #1, recorded 6th July 1986, repeat, first broadcast 14 July 1986. Selected as one of Peel Sessions: The Best 125 and was released in Zimbabwe as "The Bhundu Boys In London" JIT-5 . Tracklisting *Sugarcubes: Cold Sweat (12") One Little Indian (Iceland) *Sackgasse: Diebels (7" - Alles Klar ?!) Not On Label (Germany) *Bhundu Boys: Chemedza Vana (session) # ''(Zimbabwe)'' :(JP: 'The Jean-Paul Sartre Experience who despite what you maybe thinking, come from New Zealand') *Jean-Paul Sartre Experience: Own Two Feet (12" - The Jean-Paul Sartre Experience) Flying Nun @''' (New Zealand) '' *Santrra Oxyd: Auto (12" - King And Queen + Car) Zensor ''(Germany) *Triffids: Kathy Knows (session) '''# ''(Australia)'' *Chills: Wet Blanket (LP - Brave Words) Flying Nun @''' (New Zealand) *Mon Mon Club: 第一パンのウグイスパン (8" - Mon Mon Club) Toypick '''@ (Japan) *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: Bahnsteig Walzer (LP - In Dixieland) Zickzack (Germany) *Bhundu Boys: Writing On The Wall (session) # ''(Zimbabwe)'' *Birthday Party: (Sometimes) Pleasure Heads Must Burn (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit (Australia) *Dissidenten: Inshalla (12") Ginger Music (Germany) *TZN-Xenna: Dzieci Z Brudnej Ulicy (7") Tonpress (Poland) *Triffids: Keep Your Eyes On The Hole (session) # ''(Australia)'' *Culture: Lion Rock (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit (Jamaica) *Bhundu Boys: Let's Work Together (session) # ''(Zimbabwe)'' *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds: Blind Lemon Jefferson (LP - The Firstborn Is Dead) Mute $''' (Australia) '' *O Senti Club (おセンチ倶楽部) : ダイナマイト・ハリケーン (Dynamite Hurricane) (label unknown) '@ (Japan) *Stars Of Heaven: Never Saw You (LP - Rain On The Sea) Rough Trade @''' (Ireland) *Front 242: Funkahdafi (12" - Politics Of Pressure) Another Side (Belgium) *Triffids: Kelly's Blues (session) '''# ''(Australia)'' *Radiopuhelimet: Hullu Kääpiö (12" - Sinappia Ja Ketsuppia) Bad Vugum (Finland) *Sugar Minott: Hard Time Pressure (LP - Black Roots) Island (Jamaica) *Les Thugs: Dead Dreams (12" - Electric Troubles) Vinyl Solution (France) :(JP: 'Now the Bhundu Boys in session and actually I'm suppose to be going to Zimbabwe in about a month's time, so if I don't get to see, if they're not back over here, I get to see them over there hopefully') *Bhundu Boys: Kuroja Cheta (session) # ''(Zimbabwe)'' *Poppi UK: Disco Soweto (LP - Walk On The Water) Poppi Disk (Netherlands) *Bring Philip: Bodymen (v/a 2xLP - Beyond The Southern Cross) Ink (Australia) *Triffids: Wide Open Road (session) (Australia) :(JP: 'This comes from Brazil, one of the very few records I got from South America, from Fellini, Rock Europeu') *Fellini: Rock Europeu (LP - O Adeus De Fellini) Baratos Afins (Brazil) *Bhundu Boys: Manhenga (session) (Zimbabwe) Tracks marked''' #''' available on File 1 Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) C113 The Peel Sessions Vol.13 *2) C108b And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too.mp3 *3) 020A-B9594XXXXXXX-0100A01.mp3 *4) John Peel 3rd February 1986 ;Length *1) 1:33:46 (32:06-59:42) *2) 0:45:37 (06:50-21:31) *3) 1:57:35 *4) 1:00:58 (until 0:05:44) ;Other *1)2) Many thanks to mr_maudlin *3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Many thanks to gdgbd ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9594/1) * 4) YouTube ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1988 Category:Mr Maudlin Category:British Library